


Bruises

by Moth1988



Category: Sam & Max
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bruises, Car Sex, Comfort, Embarrassment, First Time, First time posting NSFW on here, M/M, Masturbation, Miscommunication, NSFW, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sam's a bit naive, Voyeurism, brief aftercare, kinda nervous, minor pain kink, very brief reference to 305
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23714044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moth1988/pseuds/Moth1988
Summary: To preface; this is an NSFW work, please don't read if that makes you uncomfortable! Thank you :)Sam and Max have a rather awkward car ride home.
Relationships: Max/Sam (Sam & Max)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 116





	Bruises

  
It had started after their last case, on the car ride back.

The case itself wasn't a particularly note-worthy one-- just another cat-and-mouse chase. Quite literally, actually, but that in itself wasn't too interesting.   
  
What Sam had really cared about in the end, was getting his little buddy out of there ASAP. He had received quite the attempted beating, although in the end it was nothing too daunting, just some bruises. Although they were minor injuries, Sam was nothing if not a tad bit overprotective of Max. Always had been, really, even though he knew full well that Max could take perfectly fine care of himself. But even after watching him beat the pulp out of the perp, the bruises Max had earned remained unsettling. He could never stand to see his little buddy hurt. 

Unfortunately, before Sam himself could give the criminal his well-deserved comeuppance, he had gotten away, and only with a minor fracture or two. The anger dissolved quickly, however, when a red-faced Max had shrugged and just asked him if they could go home.

Maybe had been a _bit_ naive when he assumed that the lagomorph's flush could be attributed to the exertion from the fight, but he hadn't dwelled on it for too long. His little buddy looked absolutely _wrecked_ , and he was much quieter than Sam had ever seen him. Besides, the bruises on his face still made Sam's gut twist, and he wanted nothing more than to get his little buddy home so the two could rest.

Max, however, really didn't seem to mind his minor injuries whatsoever. That in _itself_ was almost unsettling, his grin unwavering through his unusual silence.

Not long after, they began the drive back to town. A fair ways out from their home, Sam had settled in for the long run, but Max seemed a bit antsy. Sure, the little guy never really enjoyed sitting for long periods of time, but he seemed distinctly uncomfortable. Sitting in the seat next to Sam, he was... twitching? A sort of unnerving set of movements that had Sam glancing briefly-away from the road ahead every now and again to watch Max. His pointed grin had started to waver about fifteen minutes into the drive, and his brow begun to furrow in blatant irritation as he shifted in place, his ears twitching at the silence in the car.

Something about his shifting movements made Sam feel a bit, well, _uncomfortable_. Stuffy, in a way, like the car was a sauna and his little buddy was the coals. He shakes the feeling away and wonders briefly if maybe Max was in more pain than he was letting on.

Sam clears his throat. "Uh.." He glances once more at the lagomorph shifting and twitching next to him. "You okay, little pal?" He swears he just made it worse somehow, as Max grins unnervingly at him and remains just as restless as ever. The grin doesn't quite match the uneasiness that makes it's way to his beady little eyes, and Sam notices.

The lagomorph's voice is shaky and blunt when he answers; "Fine, Sam. Why do you ask?" 

Sam drums his fingers on the steering wheel, a loose rhythm that does nothing to calm his friend, but steels his nerves just a tad. "You've just been, uh... twitching? You seem a bit restless," He pushes the brim of his hat back from his eyes carelessly and fixes his gaze on Max. "You sure you're okay? The bruising doesn't hurt too bad?"

With a hum, Max brings his knees to his chest and rocks back and forth. "Yep, just peachy, Sam. Don't you worry about it." 

Well, that wasn't too helpful.

Sam sighs, gaze once again torn away from his friend and fixed upon the asphalt of the empty road. It's obvious Max doesn't want to talk about it, but if he's hurt, Sam needs to know. His injuries seemed shallow enough, just some purplish blossoms of bruises along his face, a swollen black eye, and a couple more small bruises littering his body. They're minor, but still unsettling to him. The thought of his little buddy being in pain makes his stomach churn, and the way Max is tucking his body into himself does absolutely nothing to soothe Sam's concern. He can't handle the way his little buddy is trembling, rocking himself back and forth and staring aimlessly at the car's interior. 

Sam really doesn't want to push it too far, as tough as it is to push his buttons, he still doesn't want to upset his partner. But a Max who's angry at him outweighs a Max who dies of eternal bleeding or brain hemorrhaging. He shudders at the thought. 

Before he can make up his mind, he's torn away from his thoughts by a keen little whine. He almost stops the car right then and there, but succeeds in keeping his cool. This is worse than he thought, isn't it? He's well inversed in Max's strange noises by now, but that little whine sounded almost _pained_. "Max, listen, if you're hurt I need to know, okay? I don't need a dead lagomorph in my car, you'd ruin the interior." He jokes in an effort to keep his voice steady, but Max doesn't look at him, face hidden away behind his knees. "Buddy, _please_ \--"

He's interrupted by another small sound, something akin to a whimper, and he's already beating himself up for it. Maybe he shouldn't have pushed it, should have just left it alone and let Max drift off to sleep peacefully. 

The lagomorph's hands clutch at the seat's interior, fingers digging into the material as Max's gaze falls upon Sam, and only then does he realize just _how_ red his usually pale face is. Blustering and aggressive, he's as red as a tomato. It would be funny in an ironic sort of way if he wasn't so worried about him.

Oh my god, is it really worse than he thought? Does he have a fever? Just how damaged was his little buddy? 

"I'm not hurt, Sam, just..." He's grinning again, shaky and almost faltering completely  
He looks utterly frustrated, pawing at his forehead in irritation. "Pent up, ya know?" He gestures vaguely with his hands, and sighs when Sam tilts his head and crooks an ear in obvious confusion. Max lays one hand gently on the purplish wound blossoming near his eye. "Guess I'm kinda sick, huh? Gettin' off to pain like this..."

Oh...

_Oh_.

Sam nearly swerves off of the road, having to quickly pull himself away from the field and ditch nearby and back to the trusty asphalt with a screeching turn. This earns a giggle from Max, and he can feel a flush blooming across his face and reaching all the way to his ears. "I uh, _wow_..." He fiddles embarrassingly at his face, averting his eyes entirely from his friend beside him. "That why you're squirming so much?" He questions in a hushed tone ."Because you're, um, _titillated_?" He coughs into his hand.

Max chokes on a laugh. "Sam, I'm _horny_ , it's that simple. Please don't ever use that word again, it's _gross_." 

He nods rather briskly, working his way through the utter emptiness of the road. "Sure, little buddy, just wanted to spare your dignity." 

Max stares at him for a moment, perplexed. "You really didn't gather that?" He questions with another dramatic gesture, much to Sam's confusion. "That I'm--" He's cut off before he can finish. 

"Uh, no, little buddy. I didn't really come to that conclusion..." Only now does Sam notice the way his partner's hands are twitching, and the way his ears are pointed upwards just a tad straighter than usual, like he's tense. His face is flushed, and he's trembling just slightly as he paws at his seat. "Wasn't really the first thing on my mind." Sam curses his own obliviousness; it was kind of obvious now that he really looked at the poor lagomorph. He hoped he didn't make his little buddy too uncomfortable, more than he already was, anyways.

His smaller friend giggles at that and dangles his legs over the seat. " _You_ try having a thing for pain and being bruised this bad. I'm a _complex_ , _sexual_ _being_ , Sam. I can't help it!" 

Max is looking out of the window, seemingly trying to, erhm, _distract_ himself from his current predicament. His face is still flushed and he's gnawing on his bottom lip now. He gulps, and Sam almost laughs among the torturous silence at how utterly foriegn it all is, he doesn't think he's ever seen Max look _embarrassed_ \-- as much as Max tried to play it off-- he didn't really know he was capable of such a complex emotion. Or, well, he didn't think he held enough self-awareness to experience embarrassment, at least. But sure enough, Max's nose is twitching in a tell-tale sign of restlessness and agitation. It always does that when he's upset. 

He wants to break the silence, but the radio's been busted for years and he doesn't trust himself enough not to make things worse. Just as he resigns to suffer in the awkward and stuffy car for another hour, Max speaks up. "I, uh, didn't think the ride back would be this long, or _awkward_ ," He giggles. "Can't blame me for gettin' socked in the face though, really didn't see that coming..." 

Sam really wishes he could pull over right now, but they really need to get home by nightfall; he doesn't enjoy driving through the night and he really doesn't want to have to book some seedy motel again. He tries to keep his voice level and unperturbed. "Suppose so, buddy. 'M just glad you're okay."

Max nods and plays with his hands, gaze turned away and jiggling his leg. Returning to some sense of normalcy, he keeps his eyes on the road and tries to ignore the trembling Max in his peripheral. Still distracted by Max's obvious discomfort though, he racks his brain in a way to comfort his little buddy while still paying attention to the road. The sun is starting to dip beneath the horizon and he doesn't want Max having to suffer for any longer than need be. He doesn't want to make it any worse but...

It's just that Max has always been the affectionate type, seeking attention and comfort in the way of small gestures and touches. It always seems to put him at ease, even when he's at his most upset. Sam glances towards Max again, gnawing on his lower lip, by the looks of it, like he's trying to will away the tremble in his legs, staring disjointedly out of the window. He can't stand to see Max so distraught, and it's of no surprise to anybody when he carefully reaches one hand out to Max, taking the hand closest to him in his own and holding it between the two. The lagomorph sort of jumps in surprise, but squeezes his friend's hand in return. "Hang in there, little buddy. We'll have you home in no time."

" _Reallyyyy_ could go for a cold shower right about now." The lagomorph chuckles awkwardly, and he squeezes his hand awfully tight in return.

It's definitely otherworldly seeing his usually rambunctious and overly-confident friend so... _awkward_ and unsure of himself. That's usually his forte! "Don't looks so embarrassed, Max, it's only natural." He's just about cringing at his own words and feeble attempt at comfort, and thus he's really isn't all that surprised to hear Max cackle. 

"Really, Sam? Me? Embarrassed?" He stutters, obviously trying to keep himself composed and convincing through the tremors racking his body. "Pshh, nahh. I'm just unbearably horny! That's why my face is so warm and pink." He squishes his cheek with his free hand, and Sam tries his hardest not to swerve off-road again, a task that's growing increasingly difficult. "Cute, right?" 

Couldn't say he was expecting _that_ , really.

"Mm, if you say so, little buddy." He squeezes the smaller, sweatier hand in his own before letting it go and scratching the back of his neck nervously. "So uhh, we've got about an hour until we're back, Max. Are you sure you'll be okay?" They're pretty much in the middle of nowhere, and Max isn't looking like he's cooling down anytime soon. He's started to gnaw at his lip again one hand over his mouth, making these little groans of discomfort into his palm he's almost sure the he's unaware of.

It's really starting to get to him, seeing his little buddy suffering so bad. He knows lagomorphs have their... _reputation_ to be little horndogs, but he didn't know something like _this_ could get under Max's skin so bad. He's seen him riled up before, but never this bad, and never this insatiable. And _pain_? _That's_ what gets him going? Can't really say that's a surprise, Max is known for his love of violence. 

"Do you wanna stop somewhere?" He asks, before he even realizes he's said it. He's glancing towards the road again, and it's as desolate as ever. There's no lights for miles and he's sure they've got to be at least an hour away still.

The lagomorph's ears twitch. "Uhh, Sam?" He chuckles, eyes darting around nervously. "l don't think you know exactly what you're implying here," Max laughs awkwardly, shifting his weight around. Looking down towards his lap, he adds quietly; "and I'm really not looking to be teased right now."

The flustered look on Max's face makes Sam's heart skip a beat, and he wonders briefly why Max would even think he'd do something like _tease_ him in a time like this. "You look like you're about to bust a circuit, little buddy," He ignores Max's snort at his poor choice of words. "And watching you squirm around like a caffeinated worm is fun and all, but we've got another hour to go and I'm not sure you're gonna make it without absolutely losing your marbles." He chuckles. "Your face is so red that I'm surprised your head isn't catching on fire."

"Hehe, one time is enough for me, pal. Gave me one hell of a headache! But I think I'd take that over this any day..." He admits, staring up at him with those beady little eyes of his. "I feel like I'm losing it," Max squirms, thighs pressed tightly together as lets out a low whine. "I _really_ don't think I can wait another hour, Sam!" He whimpers, and Sam really can't tell if it's a genuine sound of discomfort and desperation, or just a ploy for his affections.

"Alright, alright little buddy." He comforts, trying to calm him down somewhat. He just looks so distraught. "So what do you want to do about it?" He then asks, simple and blunt.

His little pal stills, looking at him with a rare expression of confusion. "Huh?" 

"Well, I mean; it's your body, Max. How do you wanna solve this little problem of yours?" 

Max gives an awkward laugh. "Uhh, I'm not sure you'd like my answer, Sam." He looks back to his friend with a grin once more. "It involves some scandalous touching." He snickers and wiggles his fingers around to punctuate his very vague point.

This is not the first time Max has surprised him today, and something tells him that it certainly won't be the last. This time, he gulps down the nerves jumbling together in his stomach. "And uh, pray tell; what is that plan exactly, Max?" 

A small part of him expects Max to simply laugh at him and say he was just screwing around, that he wants to wait it out until they're home and he can deal with it on his own time. But that's not what happens.

Max huffs. "Sam, 'm not gonna lie to you," He's still looking away from him, down at his twitching hands, clasping and unclasping together. "It's only been half an hour and I seriously feel like I'm about to _explode_."

Sam doesn't think he's ever seen the little guy so worked up, practically bouncing in his seat by the way he's fidgeting. "It's _horrible_." He admits, then he's rubbing his thighs together and Sam feels almost like he's violating his little buddy by not looking away. 

"What's that feel like, Max?" He inquires, finding himself lacking any words to say otherwise.

Max looks up at him, ears twitching in agitation. "Feeling so frustrated that you wanna cry?" He bites back. "Nothin' good, Sam!" 

Now that he mentions it, Max does look about ready to lose it. His twitchy hands are clasped together and he's tapping one foot steadily against his seat, eyes pin-pricked with tears as he avoids Sam's gaze. Justly so, he supposes. Ask a stupid question...

He reaches out and gently pats his little buddy on the head as his pal crosses his arm in a pout. "Awh, look; I'm sorry, Max. I didn't mean to upset you. I know you weren't expecting to have to sit for another hour before we got home so you can, _ahem_ , 'take a cold shower', but..." He trails off, and looks up towards the sky. The sunset is just now starting to dip it's fiery oranges and pinks into a vast expanse of purple, and he figures they've got another hour or so before the sun completely sets. He figures they're about an hour out from home now. Huh, beautiful night out. "But uhm, and I don't mean to sound like I'm overstepping here..." He taps nervously at the steering wheel. "If you want to go ahead and take care of it, I uh, wouldn't mind..." He trails off, swearing he's never felt this awkward in his entire life.

There's a few moments of lasting silence, and the tension in the air is so thick that Sam wants to scream or do just about anything to break it. 

He's about to apologize for the brash suggestion when Max makes this little choking sound and Sam nearly swerves off road again. It's this keen little whine that starts in the back of Max's throat and makes it's way out in a desperate little whimper. " _Ahh_ , Sam, are you sure?" The impatience is evident in his voice, and he can already see Max's hand trailing downwards in his peripheral and it takes just about every ounce of self-control and discipline in him not to pull off to the side of the road and help a buddy out. "I'm really desperate, pal..." The sun's about to set completely though, and he knows they don't really have time for that, now that he thinks about it. 

"'Course, Max, like I said; it's only natural, and I don't want you to be uncomfortable the whole ride back." 

"Oh, thank you, Sam! Thank you, thank you, _thank you_!" He bounces up out of his seat with sudden vigor, placing a smooch on Sam's cheek. His smile drops a little bit suddenly and he scratches the back of his neck awkwardly, looking away from his partner. "Uhh, do ya want me to jump in the back? I could keep myself quiet, probably." He giggles almost feverishly. "But I can't promise anything..." 

Sam laughs, and he can tell it's strained when it escapes him. So much for being casual. "That's okay, little buddy, I'll be fine. Just uh, enjoy yourself." Max is giggling again, and he interrupts with a pointed look. "But don't mess up the interior, Max." 

He watches as Max slumps back down to his seat and slowly slides his legs apart, and they're shaking even worse than before. Max shivers and looks back at Sam. "Can you hold my hand?" He asks, and Sam can't help but snicker in surprise.

"Why, little buddy?" 

Max whines. "I'm _nervoussss_." Sam can't help but feel even worse for the guy, Max's face is beet red at this point, and he's looking at Sam with such a pleading expression that it's a wonder he didn't give in earlier. " _Pleaaaase_ , Sam?" Sam gives in, and Max takes his hand in his own with an overjoyed laugh. He laces their fingers together and Sam can feel his little buddy's fingers twitching with anticipation. After a second or two of silence, Max finally speaks up in a hushed tone. "Uhh, 'm gonna start now, okay?" He briefly wonders why exactly Max gives him a _warning_ before a heady moan is heard throughout the car. 

God, he has to stay composed through this? Keep his eyes on the road? 

He briefly considers pulling over again before he remembers something. Cruise control. The car has cruise control. Why hadn't he thought about that earlier?

He'll still need to have some control over the car, making sure they stay on course and all, but... 

His gaze is drawn back to Max, and he watches as his little buddy's hand is drawn southward, bruised thighs pulled apart and propped up on either side of him. He switches on the car's autopilot without a second thought.

Max groans. "Mm, Sam? What're ya doin'?" He cocks open one eye and looks up at him.

Sam can't exactly see what Max is doing between his legs, but by the motions his hand is making and the way he's almost _panting_ , he can take a guess. His little buddy is twitching worse than a rattlesnake with it's head chopped off, and these little gasps keep making their way throughout the car. He swears the windows are fogging up, and he tugs at his collar. 

Before Sam can answer, Max giggles again once he's noticed Sam's watching him. "L-like what ya see?"

Sam stutters out an attempted answer before Max is grabbing him by the tie and pulling him down. He presses a heated kiss to his lips with a shaky sigh, still grasping his hand and pulling that forth as well. "Please, Sam, I'm _beggin_ ' ya here." 

Max takes one of his hand and guides it between his trembling legs, and Sam makes a small noise of surprise when he feels something warm and wet against his hand. His little buddy cries out, and bucks against his hand a couple of times. 

_Woahh_ Nelly, it's uh.. _very_ wet down there. 

And he's keening again, whining and pushing against his hand like an animal in heat. "Little buddy, you're really far gone, huh?" He chuckles, pulling Max closer to him with his free hand. The lagomorph bites at his lip and nods, eyes screwed shut. "And it's the pain, really?" He laughs in amusement as his little friend groans again.

" _Saaaam_ , don't tease me! It's not my fault." He whines and gasps again as Sam thumbs at the lesion on his cheek, the one that blooms darkly underneath his swollen left eye. "Mm, _ahhh_..." Max gasps and grabs onto his arm with his free hand. "Y-you know just how to get me goin', Sam." He grins and nuzzles against Sam's hand. 

The canine continues his inspection with a surprisingly steady hand, seeing as his other one is occupied. Max's face isn't in too bad of shape, really, but seeing as his little buddy's trembling so bad, he hopes the pain of the contusions isn't too intense. He knows that's the reason Max is so, uh, _excited_ , but it still bugs him to think of his little buddy in pain. He presses a soft kiss to the massive one on his cheek, eliciting a little gasp from Max. "Does it hurt, little buddy?" He asks quietly, and Max nods.

"It's not too bad, really, but _ahh_ ," He gasps when Sam starts fiddling with one on his neck. "I-it's enough to feel good..." He's basically clawing at Sam's arm now, hips bucking against his stilled hand and moaning from the small amount of friction alone. It's almost amusing, to see his pal come completely undone from almost nothing at all. But soon enough Max is whining again and trembling in his hands. "Buddy, please, I'm _beggin_ ' ya to touch me, here." His voice comes out high-pitched and unsteady, and Sam can't help but snicker to himself as he places another kiss on his little buddy's forehead.  
  
"Don't worry, pal, I'll take care of ya." He very gently takes Max's chin and cranes it upwards, taking a look at the pinkish contusions on his neck. They're certianly not as bad as the one's littering his face, but they still look painful. To test the theory out, he presses the pad of his thumb down, applying just enough pressure that Max squirms. "I'm not hurting you too badly, am I?" He asks, trying to still the nerves making their way into his voice. Max squirms again and gasps. 

"Ohhoo, _yes_..." He moans, giggling and squirming about. 

"Stay still, little buddy, I don't wanna hurt you." Max pulls him down by his tie again, face to face, practically drooling at this point. 

"Hurt me, Sam, hurt me, _hurt me_ ," He raves, nose just about touching Sam's with an almost maniacal desperation painting his features. " _Pleeeaasse_ , I'm _dyin_ ' here."

Sam chuckles. "Well calm down, Max, I think you're already hurt enough for one day." He feels Max pressing against his hand again impatiently, obviously unsatiated as demonstrated by the stiffness he feels against it. "Just hang in there, buddy..."

The lagomorph shudders as he wraps his lanky arms around Sam's neck. The canine picks him up and sets him in his lap for easier access, leaning in close and placing a kiss on a couple of the bruises littering his neck. Max shivers against him, pressing himself flush with the body in front of him. He's absolutely exposed at this point, thighs spreading and hips bucking against him shamelessly. "I don't mean t' rush ya, Sam," Max pants, leaning back to look at him. "Cause uh, I can kinda tell you've never done this before, but... ya sure you want to?" His expression falls just slightly, and he looks away. Does his little buddy really think he doesn't want to do this? His expression is just plain guilt-ridden. 

Oh, goodness...

Sam almost goes into a frenzy, holding Max's chubby little face in his hands and kissing every spot he can. Max giggles and pushed him away halfheartedly. "No, no, _no_ , Max. Of course I do! I'm just a bit, uh... _inexperienced_. You're precious, Max, I don't wanna hurt you." 

To his surprise, Max is laughing again, hard enough that tears are gathering in his eyes. Sam cocks his head in confusion, trying to figure out why exactly his little buddy is laughing so hard. He's definitely doing this wrong, isn't he?

"Ohh, Sam! You couldn't hurt me badly even if ya wanted to! I know that! I just don't wanna pressure you is all, we haven't exactly done somethin' like this before..." He brushes the tears from his eyes with a final chuckle and kisses Sam on the nose. "If you're really okay with this, uh," His nose is twitching again, and his ears droop downwards, hanging down to his hips. "Would ya mind helping a pal out...?" He shivers again, pressing himself into Sam with a gasp that he hides in his hand. 

Sam plants a kiss on the top of Max's head. "Of course, little buddy. Think you could show me what you like?" He's honest, doesn't really mind the awkwardness of being seen as inexperienced if Max can get a happy ending out of all of this. His friend takes his hand, lacing their fingers together briefly with a shaky smile directed towards the other, before pulling his hand downwards and rutting up against it.

It's so warm, and his little buddy flutters his eyes shut. He didn't know anything could _be_ this warm without _burning_ him.

Max lets out this shaky sigh of relief, and it's so quiet that Sam almost doesn't notice it. He's never known Max to do anything at all quietly, it's a bit of a surprise, but it's endearing all the same, and even more so when Max starts keening again. He finds it oddly adorable when his little buddy starts calling his name, and he knows he's no good at this, but he's curious what would happen...

Gently, he takes one of Max's floppy ears and tugs just so. They're surprisingly soft for the small amount of attention Max usually pays to his own body. He's never really had much care for his own well-being. Max lets out an extremely lewd moan, grinning ear to ear. " _Ohh_ , yes, that's it..." He coaxes, and Sam gulps, hands shaking. Max is staring at him again, eyes wide and clouded. "Pull my ears, Sam! Do that again!" He begs, hips bucking against his hand. The canine chuckles.

"Ask nicely, Max." 

The lagomorph's ears perk again with a start, and then droop lazily again as he looks at Sam with hooded, fluttering eyes. Suppose that's just what he wanted. "Ohh, _please_ , Sam," He nuzzles against Sam's chest and it takes just about every ounce of energy in him not to make some sort of embarrassing sound that threatens to tear itself out of his throat. He swallows it down and strokes at one of his velvety ears, earning another little keen out of his friend. He tugs it at it again, hard enough that Max's head is pulled backwards, and the light bruises on his throat exposed again. He knows he's going awful slow for Max's taste, but that's part of the fun, really. He can't say that he doesn't enjoy seeing his little friend so worked up, now that he knows it's not because he's experiencing some kind of irreversible damage.

His little friend shakily takes one of Sam's hands that's being grinded up against and moves it a bit lower. Much lower, actually, and he's much quieter than Sam had expected him to be when he glances nervously at him. "Can you, uh..." His gaze shifts around anxiously, and he can tell his little buddy is suddenly nervous. He looks almost embarrassed, and Sam wonders briefly what exactly could be so daunting.

Max gulps, hiding his face with one free hand. "F-finger me?" He chokes out, cringing at his own words. "I don't know how to phrase it, Sam, _honestly_... _just_ \-- you know what I mean."

Sam's ears perk. "Won't that hurt, little buddy? I know you like a bit of pain, but I don't wanna do any permanent damage..." He trails off worryingly.

Max shakes his head. "Nah, I've been prepping myself for at least twenty minutes now! Won't hurt a bit..." He spreads his legs invitingly, eyes lidded as he leans against the dashboard, making him more easily accessible. "Mm, really trying to hold it together here, buddy..." He sighs deeply, eyes fluttering closed, and adds in a wispy, dramatized voice; "Am I doing a good job?" 

Sam reaches out a hand and pets Max on the head, something Max always swears he despises but always purrs at. It's a strange sound to hear from such a violent little critter, a sort of grinding and rumbling noise, but a purr all the same. "You're doing a great job, little buddy, but you said you've been prepping yourself for almost a half hour now?" He asks, a bit confused on the timeline of things. 

Max chuckles awkwardly. "Mhmm, sorry Sam," He laughs, "I couldn't resist..." He's leaning back with his arms folded behind his head against the dashboard, almost looking relaxed. It's certainly not a sight Sam sees often, especially so with his dick twitching in front of his face. 

Nervously, Sam takes it in his hand. Max cries out and folds in on himself with a loud. "Wooahh, Sam!" He laughs, and Sam yanks his hand away.

"Ahh, I'm sorry little buddy! Did I hurt ya?" 

Max grabs his hand again and shakes his head through his laughter. "No, 'm sorry, I just wasn't expecting it." He giggles. "You're just, ah..." He sighs when Sam does the same thing again, moving his hand slowly and carefully. "You're _mmm_ , surprisingly good at this, Sam!" His little buddy gets out between gasps, one hand braced against the dashboard and the other holding on tightly to Sam's tie, tugging him down for another sloppy kiss before he cries out again and arches his back.

Once they separate, Max is bucking desperately against his hand hand again. "C'mon, Sam! 'M gettin' close..." He whimpers, legs spreading apart further and pushing himself closer.

Sam pulls his hand away, much to Max's chagrin. His little buddy groans at the loss, and looks up at him with pleading eyes and a shaky voice. "Sam, _I swear to god_ if you don't _touch me right now_ \--" He's cut off when Sam very carefully slides one finger into his friend, watching with satisfaction as he's quick to shut himself up with another cry. It's a slow, languid movement that has Max almost sobbing with relief, and the lagomorph does all he can to press closer into the movements.

Paying close attention so he doesn't actually hurt his little buddy, he slides his finger in and out, fascinated by how the lagomorph tightens around him and slides himself deeper. 

He's honestly at a loss for words, his little buddy just looks so mesmerizing like this, so enchanting. Before he knows he's said it, he's stroking the blossoming bruise on Max's cheek and speaking so softly he's not even sure if max will hear it; "You look so pretty, Max." 

His little buddy grins, looking alarmingly vulnerable. "Ya really think so?" His voice comes out much quieter than he'd expected Max to ever be, and there's a second or so of silence amongst the two before he nods.

"Yeah, absolutely stunning, little buddy." 

With just a few words of praise, Max is coming undone in his hands. The lagomorph whines quietly and arches his back, crying out Sam's name with a wanton little moan. He's repeating Sam's name when shudders take over his body, and only then does Sam realizes he probably should have taken his coat off before he started all of this. 

Max falls back rather unceremoniously against the dashboard, huffing and shaking even worse than before. With careful hands, Sam gently pulls him in towards him and let's Max rest his head against his chest. He's quiet for a moment, letting his little buddy get his barrings before his pal speaks. "That was amazing, Sam, 'm sorry for getting cum on your shirt..."

Sam just chuckles and gently strokes his trembling friend on his back. "No problem, Max. I really enjoyed seein' you like that, little buddy." He kisses the lagomorph on the head and smiles at the giggle it earns him.

"Yeah?" He grins, lifting his head up from Sam's chest and glancing downwards at his lap. "You, uh, wanna little help there, pal?" He prods at the bulge protruding from between the two. Sam flushes, and it seems to be rather apparent as Max giggles and pokes at it again. He uhh... hadn't really noticed it. 

He pulls the brim of his hat down below his eyes and tries to hide the way his ears perk. "I think I can wait till we're home, little buddy, as hot and bothered as you make me." He laughs, then pulls Max's face level to his own and smooches him, smiling into it when Max's ears perk back up from their relaxed state almost comically. 

Max snickers. "If ya say so, Sam! I think I'm gonna take a nap right here until we're there. I'm really sleepy all of a sudden!" Sam barely has time to agree with him before Max is passed out and snoring against his chest, and he can't help himself when he strokes soothingly at his back.

He's about to do the same himself as he repositions his little friend so he doesn't fall and props his feet up against the dashboard. He's drifting off when he looks back up towards the window and notices something peculiar...

He has absolutely no idea where they are.  



End file.
